vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans
is the third episode of the third season of The Originals and the forty-seventh episode of the series overall. Summary FLASHBACKS TO THE FIRST VAMPIRE EVER SIRED — With tension running as high as ever, Klaus and Elijah are forced to come together in order to uncover Lucien’s true motives in New Orleans. is caught off guard when she finds herself face to face with Lucien and is surprised when he reveals some unexpected information about his past with Klaus. Elsewhere, a mysterious figure presents an enticing offer to , while turns to an unconventional way of coping with her current situation. Finally, an old acquaintance from Elijah’s past arrives in New Orleans and delivers some startling news involving the growing threat to the Mikaelson siblings. also appears. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire (credit only) *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson (credit only) Special Guest Star *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson (flashback) Recurring Cast *Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson (flashback) *Steven Krueger as Josh Rosza *Nathan Parsons as Jackson Kenner *Andrew Lees as Lucien Castle *Oliver Ackland as Tristan de Martel *Rebecca Breeds as Aurora de Martel (flashback) Guest Cast *Tracy Ifeachor as Aya Co-Starring *Stephanie Cleough as Alexis Trivia *This episode will mark the first episode absence of , since her present day debut, and since becoming a main character. *This episode will mark the first episode absence of Davina this season. *This is the fourth episode to have New Orleans in its name. **The first was Girl in New Orleans, ''the second was Reigning Pain in New Orleans and the third was ''The Battle of New Orleans. *This episode marks the first appearance of Aya. Continuity * Vincent was last seen in ''For the Next Millennium''. * Josh was last seen in ''City Beneath The Sea''. Behind the Scenes Cultural References Quotes Trailer :Aya: "Nice to meet you Marcel Gerard." :Marcel: "I don't have time for this. Get her out of here." :Aya: "I've been instructed to make you an offer." :Elijah: "Kindly enlighten me as to what happened here." :[[Elijah Mikaelson|'Elijah']]: "And what of Marcel? Where do his loyalties lie? I'm afraid that we might have to resort to some deliciously medieval here brother." :[[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: "Have you finally forgiven me?" :Elijah: "I will consider it....when hell freezes over." CHCH Promo :Klaus: "Lucien qualifies as both friend and foe." :Elijah: "What is he doing here?" :[[Tristan de Martel|'Tristan']] (to Elijah): "Your life is at stake." :Marcel: "Remember who your friends are. You're gonna need them." :Vincent: "We know what you are." :Lucien (to Camille and Vincent): "I am a ruthless, vicious, unstoppable killer." Sneak Peak :Klaus: "Lucien qualifies as both friend and foe and according to Freya's prophecy--." :[[Elijah Mikaelson|'Elijah']]: "It has to be friend and foe. But let us not forget family, Niklaus." :[[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: "Lucien's two out of three. I say we put him down. Just like old times." :[[Elijah Mikaelson|'Elijah']]: "Just like old times? Brother, I wonder who among our family do you suppose has the greatest predilection for betrayal?" :[[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: "Brother, please!" :[[Elijah Mikaelson|'Elijah']]: "Now before we murder Lucien, there's certain questions that need to be answered. Chiefly, what is he doing here? And the wolf venom....why would he lie to you, his sire?" Clip #1 :Hayley: Pretty sure that Marcel opens this place for vampires. :Jackson: :Hayley: :Jackson: :Hayley: :Jackson: Inside Clip :Freya (to Klaus and Elijah): "It's true. If this prophecy is fulfilled, you will all fall. One by friend, one by foe, and one by family." :Klaus: "Lucien! Come out. Come out. Wherever you are!" :Elijah (to Klaus): "I'm afraid that we might have to resort to some deliciously medieval here brother." :Marcel (to Vampires): "Klaus and Elijah will get it sorted out and we'll be back to business in no time." :Aya: "Somehow I doubt that. Your current dilemma will get worse before it gets better. I was instructed not to leave without making you an offer. Will you hear my offer or not?" :Elijah (to Alexis): "Well I never could resist a good spoiler." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans Trailer The CW The Originals - Episode 3.03 - I’ll See You in Hell or New Orleans - CHCH Promo The Originals 3х03 Sneak Peek The Originals I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans Clip The CW The Originals Inside I’ll See You in Hell or New Orleans The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= TO3x03pic1.jpg TO3x03pic2.jpg TO3x03pic3.jpg OG303A 0216b.jpg OG303A 0146b.jpg References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:The Originals Season Three Category:Flashback episodes